


Ice Quest

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, M/M, Pokemon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's been years since Akira vanished but Yusuke knows he is still out there. Yusuke's entire journey is so he can find him and see him laugh again.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 21





	Ice Quest

There were no more excuses. Yusuke had waited for longer than he felt he should have. It had been years since he had known what he had to do. Nothing could stop him and no one had could change his mind. They had been trying for years and Yusuke had been alone for years.

He knew people barely believed him about what happened on that day. It felt like too much some days for him too. Sometimes it felt as though it was all a crazy dream but Yusuke would wake up and go outside and know that it was not a crazy fever dream. It had happened.

It had happened and the town had never recovered from it. Not just that, Yusuke himself was rarely alone. Even when he tried to close his eyes. Even when he tried to turn away. The truth haunted him. It drifted over him in a cool mist. It lingered just outside of his vision when he went out alone.

People had barely talked to him as it was when he had been younger but after the incident people would rather avoid him and his eyes. Even officer Jenny looked away from his gaze sometimes. It was okay, Yusuke understood why.

There was always the question of why not Yusuke as well. Why did he come back? Why was it that he was the one that came home? Yusuke that had been quiet but strange to them. It was not as if he had not asked these questions himself.

He had no idea why it was him that got to come home. They were the same age. Yusuke had seen everything that had happened that day and his eyes never forgot things that he saw.

It was painful to deal with. He had fallen in love with the world that person saw. Fallen for their laughter and their dreams. He had grown to love that world and when he had been ready to admit that maybe his love went to that person too… Akira was gone.

Whisked away, vanished away. It had been so sudden. There had been nothing that he could have done. That was what people had said at first. Yusuke had believed that Akira would come back, that the adults would find him but they never did.

He supposed when it was a Pokémon that was rare already it was hard to track them down when they had kidnapped a child. Yusuke closed his eyes as he sat on his bed. He had been missing Akira for _years_. It still felt like yesterday that they would go out to the fields where the Sunflora would stand and lay down and hold hands.

Akira’s laughter used to travel for what felt like miles. He always sought out Yusuke. He always held his hand out with a smile he never showed to anyone but Yusuke. Yusuke had done things he had never thought he would do, like sneak out at night so he could follow Akira.

He had sketched with the only light coming from a pack of vulpixes Akira had befriended. He had climbed to the top of the mountain and ridden a Rydon that Akira had asked to carry them over a rough patch. Yusuke had fallen in love with the world of Pokémon because he had been shown the brightness from Akira’s eyes. The world of Pokémon was stunning as it was but Akira had made it fun. He had made it engaging.

And then he had been gone and Yusuke had been all alone. The adults had found nothing, absolutely nothing but Yusuke knew that Akira had to be alive. He had to be somewhere on this planet. He knew things he had not known before when he was younger.

He knew now what they had found in that old shrine. They had gone in the ruins because Akira… it had always been Akira. His bright smile and curiosity. He had wanted to show Yusuke some paintings so down they had gone.

Akira had not been afraid by what they had found he had been amazed. Yusuke had only guessed at what the Pokémon was that they had been looking at. It had been friendly; it had followed them around and made a bit of a nuisance with itself. Akira had given them berries and played a bit with them. Yusuke had even sketched that without Akira noticing.

He could not blame the Pokémon. They moved to different rules than humans. Yusuke took up his bag as he looked around his room. He had been told he could return but he doubted he would. He was setting out on his journey. He going out for his destiny. He doubted this small town was included in that.

Maybe when he found Akira they would return. It had been a few years but Yusuke could still remember everything. The way Akira used to speak to him. The way his eyes would sparkle when he talks about myths and Pokémon. When he whispered about going out and becoming champion. All his future plans… Akira had mentioned Yusuke in some way.

Yusuke had done his research after the adults had failed. He had done new research when he had realized that he had his own problem. There was a Pokémon who had their eyes on him.

Yusuke left the house he had lived in for so many years with his bag on his shoulder. He had his pokeballs on his waist for convenience sake. He only had two but he knew that as his journey for Akira continued, he would find many friends along the way.

The path out of the town was rather lonely but that was fine. Yusuke doubted many would have wanted to see him off. Only the lab assistant had cried the night before. Cried and given him a bunch of pokeballs and berries for his journey. She had loved Akira too. She had cared for Akira and she had seen what lurked waiting for Yusuke.

Would he return to this small town? Maybe he would pass through it but he had a long journey ahead of him. Just by the sign for the entry to town a tall blue Pokémon stood. Yusuke could feel the mist coming his way but he embraced it. Suicuine had shown themselves to him just after Akira had disappeared but Yusuke had never sought them out. He knew the day he did he would never go back to that house.

Yusuke stepped up to the legendary beast and gently stroked their face. They pressed their head against his. Yusuke felt the coolness coming from their body and he sighed. He had felt this connection so long but had ignored it until he had been legally able to. He was adult and no one could stop him. Suicuine lowered themselves and Yusuke slid on their back. He had a long journey ahead of him. Many had gone searching but had not found Mew. He was going to be different, Akira was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something a little Yusuke centric.
> 
> This is an idea I've had for a while... my pokemon AUs ... I have a lot of them but most of them are about Yusuke having a connection to like the legendary dogs or Akira being like the Chosen one (My fondness for Ash and Red slipped there sorry) But no matter what I do just the thought of Yusuke falling for the Akira that loves pokemon so much that he sketches him all the time is so-
> 
> Sorry Pokemon is one my FAV things lol. Also I have fics about my fav legendary. The badass angry centipede \o/


End file.
